This invention relates to a method of removing the virulence of polychloride biphenyl (hereinafter referred to as PCB) and an apparatus for carrying out the same method.
It is well known in the art that PCB is very strongly virulent to man and animals. PCB has superior heat resistance, chemical resistance and electric insulating property and thus finds extensive applications to insulators of capacitors and transformers, heat media for thermal processing, additives for paints and printing inks, etc. Its production only in Japan from 1954 to 1960 amounts to several tenthousand tons. Of this output, approximately one half has been used for the products noted. Therefore, PCB now occurs in every environment and constitutes a source of pollution.
Efforts have been paid to remove the virulence of PCB. However, no appropriate method and apparatus to this end have been realized.